Elana Martell
Appearance and Character Slim and slender as a willow, with straight black hair , dark eyes, high cheekbones, and full lips , skin olive skin Elana his a natural born fighter and loyal friend, she is quite calm and always ready to help unless someone wrongs the ones she loves. She loves long walks trow gardens and riding her horse, Elana is quite skilled with a spear, trowing knifes and short blades Biography Elana was born in 377 to Nymor Martell and Casella Martell in Sunspear. She grew up most of her time in the Water Gardens. She is the only daughter, her father always enjoyed telling her stories off the great warriors of Dorne, so she always aspire to become like her ancestors. Of all the stories here father told her she always liked the hear all the adventures of Oberyn Martell, the on everyone called the Red Viper, Her mother was always telling that the stories were in the past and that she had to behave like a proper lady Martell. And so it began at 10 years where she begged her father to be trained in the way of the spear, she hoped that one day she could serve house Martell in a different way, at the beginning her mother didn’t like the idea but Elana kept up with the spear training and the demands of her mother. Quickly she began to make friends with the members of her family.On her free time, always went to play and take long walks through the Water Gardens, she forged a big relationship with Aliandra and Obara. And the occasional escape with Justyn Dayne, far from the prying eyes of everyone they kissed. When she was 13 even though she was still very young Dorne went into a big rebellion, and Elana was eager to prove her value in battle, to show all that she had learned, what her father had taught her. When her father died Elana was so lost with grief that she filled herself in training, one day Elana was walking throw the marked and in the corner of her eye she was a poor little girl almost being raped by two grown man. She couldn’t take that anymore filled with rage and grief she grabbed a spear and killed those two men as quickly as a viper bites. The Rebellion would last 4 more years and in the last year Elana was 16 years old and had trained for 3 more years without slack, since her lover was fighting and her friend Obara had been ruling Dorne. So she asked again, and she got what she wanted she was placed in the last battle to took place, there she meet again with her lover that by the time, was an experienced fighter and fierce warrior. Elana help as much as she could killing loyalist soldiers left and right.One night she and Justyn were walking trow the camps and the spark went on again, and they fade to black... Coming back home from the war Elana was happy for a moment until one guard had told her that her mother too had died to sickness. At first Elana was devastated but with time the devastation turn determination to train herself to not let everyone she loves die again. When she finally came of age she coped with her mother death and her relation with Justyn was doing great so one hot arid day she went to the palace to see Obara and pledged her spear to her to became her sworn sword. Timeline Time Line 377-Elana is born 387- Elana starts her training with the spear and short blades She meets her love Justyn Dayne and her friends Obara and Aliandra 390- Her father die and with grief She is forced to kill two rapers 394- Elana joins the the fight against the sand king in the last mouths of the rabelion She reconnects with Justyn and the two became lovers and meets Andrey Toland Justyn's squire When Elana comes home she finds out her mother died with sickness 395- Elana pleges her sword to Obara Martell 398- Trip to Kings Landing with Obara and the court of Dorne Category:House Martell Category:Dornish